Scorekeeping devices, particularly in highly competitive games, are often used during racquet games to enable the players to keep an accurate record of the score throughout the match without shifting concentration from the performance of the game itself. Such devices are typically mounted in a position removed from the players and playing court which, of course, is disadvantageous because of the need for an operator. Without such scorekeeping devices, extended rallies and interruptions to the game can cause a break in concentration on the scoring of the game which may result in disagreements or inaccuracy of the score at any given time.
Racquet game scoring devices of various types which are connected to a racquet are known. These score keeping devices, however, have various disadvantages which limit their utility.
Scorekeeping devices with linear channels along which one or more indicator markers can be moved to register a score have been described in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,668 to Bowen. The Bowen device is not designed for racquetball and squash, nor is it designed to be mounted on a curved surface. The Bowen markers are also subject to loosening and movement during the course of a game, since the markers are not locked into their score indicating positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,143 to Van Auken et al teaches a device intended to be mounted on the front face of a tennis racquet handle and not on a curved surface. This Van Arken et al device, however, suffers from the further disadvantage that some racquets are designed to be open below the racquet head, which would make it difficult or impracticable to mount the Van Auken et al device. The Van Auken et al device is not easily capable of keeping score in racquetball and squash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,504 to Zarley et al teaches a device intended to be mounted on the outer edge of a racquet frame which may be a curved surface. The Zarley et al device, however, suffers from the disadvantage that the markers are not locked into their positions and are subject to loosening and movement. The Zarley et al device is not intended to record the games won and lost by either player. It scores only the points in the game under play. The Zarley et al device is not designed to keep score of games other than tennis.